


To ty jesteś moją Dziecinką?

by shyliar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyliar/pseuds/shyliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gdyby tak auto stało się człowiekiem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To ty jesteś moją Dziecinką?

 

Drzwi do pokoju motelowego otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem.

\- Już wróciłe- Co się stało?

\- Sammy – zaczął Dean płaczliwym głosem. – Jakiś kutas ukradł mi moją Dziecinkę!

\- Jesteś pewny, sprawdziłeś cały parking?

\- Tak. Nigdzie jej nie ma. Co ja teraz zrobię? – Łowca złapał się za głowę.

\- Może-

\- Mam ochotę coś rozpierdolić na myśl, że jakiś tłusty oblech siedzi w niej i…

\- Dean przes– próbował przerwać młodszy Winchester.

-… dotyka ją i … nie jest delikatny i… o boże…

\- Przestań histeryzować i się uspokój. Auto mogły zabrać te dzieciaki, z którymi wczoraj niepotrzebnie wdałeś się w dyskusje. Pójdziemy teraz coś zjeść, a potem pomyślimy co dalej.

\- A co jak ją rozbiorą na części alb-

\- Bez przesady. – Sam wypchnął swojego brata przez drzwi.

 

Odległość między barem a motelem, w którym zatrzymali się bracia była niewielka. Dean szedł załamany, a w jego głowie kłębiło się miliard czarnych myśli i najgorszych scenariuszy dotyczących jego kochanej Dziecinki.

\- Dean, zauważyłeś to? – zapytał Sam niespokojnym głosem.

\- Co?

\- Ktoś nas śledzi.

Dean zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał teraz do tego głowy. Wiedział, że Sam mu tego nie odpuści dlatego dla świętego spokoju spojrzał dyskretnie za siebie dostrzegając pewną postać nieudolnie chowającą się za drzewem.

\- Może to on ukradł ci auto – podsunął młodszy Winchester.

\- Ten frajer? – prychnął Dean. – Olej go.

Sam wzruszył ramionami. Pomimo, że Dean kazał swojemu bratu nie przejmować się tajemnicza postacią to sam łowca stał się uważniejszy. Dean czuł na sobie wzrok obcego.

 

* * *

 

W barze bracia zamówili zestaw obiadowy. Dean podwójnego burgera z frytkami, a Sam zdrową zieleninę. Nie obeszło się bez docinków młodszego Winchestera na temat tego, że kiedy Dean się denerwuje to więcej je. Dean był w fatalnym nastroju. Tak fatalnym, że w ogóle nie reagował na docinki brata i na kokieteryjne ruchy kelnerki kiedy ta przyniosła im zamówione jedzenie.

\- Możemy się w końcu zastanowić gdzie teraz może być moja Dziecinka?

\- Wezwij Castiela.

\- Po co? – mruknął zamyślony Dean.

\- Żeby znalazł auto? – wyjaśnił Sam.

Dean tylko krzywo się uśmiechnął.

\- Em, e- _„Cas rusz swój tyłek na ziemie bo- bo… bo to ważna sprawa, okej? Ktoś ukradł moją Dziecinkę… Moją małą kochaną przyjaciółkę…”_

\- Jesteś idiotą.

\- Och, zamknij się i wcinaj te swoje badyle.

\- Palant – syknął Sam.

\- Fuka – powiedział Dean z pełną buzią tak, że część burgera z niej wypadła.

\- Ohyda, weź się lepiej umyj.

Dean wytarł demonstracyjnie wierzchem dłoni buzie i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wstał od stołu po czym skierował się do toalety.

 

* * *

 

Myjąc ręce Dean dostrzegł w lustrze kogoś w kabinie toaletowej. I nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to że ów obcy stał na palcach przodem do drzwi próbując coś zobaczyć przez szparę miedzy kabiną a sufitem. _To mógłby być ten typ, który nas śledził._ Łowca zakręcił kurek, strzepnął krople wody z rąk i obrócił się w stronę drzwi kabiny, w których po chwili poruszyła się klamka. Zza lekko uchylonych drzwi wyjrzała głowa.

\- Uff to ty – obcy mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą i podszedł do łowcy.

Zdezorientowany Dean złapał nieznajomego faceta za fraki i przygwoździł go do obskurnej ściany.

\- Ah – mężczyzna syknął łapiąc się za tył głowy i odepchnął od siebie łowce mamrocząc – Traktowałeś mnie już gorzej.

\- Znamy się?

Dean zrobił krok do tyłu żeby zilustrować drugiego mężczyznę, który był od niego niższy przynajmniej o głowę. Był młody, jego włosy były czarne średniej długości. Kilkudniowy zarost i te wystające kości policzkowe, które podkreślały jego męskie rysy twarzy. I ta skórzana kurtka… I te… _ZARAZ!_ Dean odchrząknął.

\- Znamy się? – powtórzył.

Nieznajomy przewrócił oczami i burknął coś pod nosem. Łowca otworzył szerzej oczy. Wygląd i zachowanie tego faceta było mu tak dziwnie znajome i tak bliskie…

\- I to nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze. Znam cię na wylot. Ciebie, Sama, twoich rodziców– Johna i Mary, Bobby'ego, milion lasek, które zaliczałeś i tego anioła, na którego widok się tak ślinisz-

\- Kim ty kurwa jesteś?!

 _Cholera, zbyt wiele informacji._ Facet wymienił całą najbliższą rodzinę Deana. Przypadkowa osoba nie zrobiłaby tego. Typ, który przed nim stał musiał znać go od wielu lat.

Obcy rozłożył ręce w przyjaznym geście.

\- To ja, Impala.

\- Że co? – wykrztusił łowca.

\- Chevrolet Impala, rocznik 67.

\- To są jakieś jaja. Moje auto nie mówi i z pewnością nie jest facetem.

\- To ty sobie ubzdurałeś, że jestem kobietą! „Dziecinka” pff. Zawsze tak robisz, co? Wmawiasz sobie różne rzeczy. Na przykład twoją orientacje. – Impala skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Łoł! Niczego sobie nie wmawiam. Jestem stuprocentowym facetem.

\- Mhm, wkręcaj tak innych. Ja wiem jak jest naprawdę.

\- Wiesz, akurat…

\- A ten motocyklista któr-

Dean zerwał się w stronę Impali zasłaniając mu usta swoją dłonią.

\- Zamknij się! – łowca niemalże krzyknął po czym rozejrzał się po obskurnym pomieszczeniu szukając jakichkolwiek świadków.

Mężczyzna podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście, a potem uwolnił się od ręki Deana.

\- Z tym twoim aniołkiem też wiem co robiłeś.

\- Nic z nim nie robiłem! – zaprotestował łowca.

\- Huh. No dobra, może jeszcze tego nie skonsumowałeś, ale proszę cię - nie rób tego we mnie.

Dean skrzywił się. Ostatnie zdanie Impali zabrzmiało bardzo dziwnie biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuacje.

\- Więc jesteś moim autem.

\- Tak i przestań się tak na mnie gapić.

\- Jak?

\- Jakbyś chciał mnie przele-

\- Wystarczy!

Dean szarpnął swoje „auto” za kawałek kurtki i wyprowadził go na sale barową.

 

* * *

 

\- Więc… to jest twoje auto? – Sam kiwnął głową na siedzącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę.

\- Ta.

\- Popieprzona sprawa. – Uśmiechnął się młodszy łowca.

\- Bawi cię to?

\- Szczerze, to tak. A ty go nazywałeś swoją Dziecinką… Swoją najlepsza przyjaciółką…

\- Tak, a czasami nawet kochanką. – Powiedział znudzonym głosem Impala.

\- Co? – Sam obrócił się w stronę brata.

\- Nieprawda!

\- Mhm, jak byłeś pijany to mówiłeś różne rzeczy, ale i tak nie można ich porównywać do tego co ROBIŁEŚ po pijaku.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Motocyklista – kaszlnął Impala.

\- Jaki motocyklista? – Zainteresował się od razu Sam.

\- Żaden.

Cała trójka podskoczyła nagle na swoich krzesłach. Dla Deana gwałtowne pojawienie się anioła było teraz zbawieniem. _Sammy by mi nie odpuścił tego motocyklisty…_

\- Witajcie: Dean, Sam, Impala…

\- Więc już wiesz? – zapytał Dean.

\- Um, tak.

\- Jak to się stało? – Sam wskazał na mężczyznę uśmiechającego się do cycatej kelnerki.

\- To sprawka Gabriela.

\- A to pieprzona świnia. Kiedy moje auto wróci do normalnej postaci?

\- Ja… Nie wiem Dean. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę nic zrobić. – Castiel spojrzał na Impale smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Twój bart jest chujem. Jak można tak traktować-

\- Chyba sobie teraz żartujesz Dean! – Impala podniósł się nagle z krzesła. – Jesteś ostatnią osoba, która może wypowiadać się na temat traktowania.

\- Prawdopodobnie go zdenerwowałeś – szepnął anioł nachylając się w stronę starszego łowcy.

\- Tak myślisz? – zirytował się Dean.

\- Impala, o co ci chodzi? – zapytał Sam.

\- O to jak on mnie traktuje! Jak mnie męczy… Ty myślisz, że szybka jazda nie psuje silnika? Albo to jak się we mnie obżerasz jedzeniem.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. W aucie nic nie jem!

\- Nie jesz, tylko żresz! Mowa tu o cieście, którym wszędzie kruszysz.

Dean nie mógł uwierzy, że jego własne auto na niego krzyczy i robi mu wyrzuty. Łowca kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Nie spodziewał się tego, że Impala pod ludzką postacią będzie kąśliwym facetem, a nie miłą długonogą brunetką z niebieskimi oczami i dużymi cyckami jak ją sobie czasami wyobrażał.

Łowca zaczął się naprawdę stresować, bo jego auto wiedziało i widziało wiele rzeczy, które Dean starał się ukrywać czy to przed ojcem, bratem czy przed Castielem. Przeciwieństwem do stresującego się Deana był jego brat, który bawił się w najlepsze, szczerząc się i podśmiewając jak złośliwy dzieciak. Jednak nawet po nim Impala nie zostawił suchej nitki zwracając się do niego:

\- A ty z czego się tak śmiejesz?! Powinieneś w końcu ściąć te kudły.

\- Właśnie Sam…

Dean próbował się jakoś ratować, jednak bezskutecznie bo Impala od razu wskazał na niego palcem.

\- Wracając do ciebie: masz go nie wkurzać i nie podkręcać na maxa muzyki. Wiesz jak to boli? A wiesz jak boli to jak śpiewasz?

\- E! Dobrze śpiewam.

\- Tak dobrze, że zawsze mam ochotę wjechać w jakieś drzewo. Pora żeby ktoś ci powiedział, że nie jesteś jak Robert Plant! – krzyknął Impala.

Deanowi opadła szczęka, po chwili dołączył do niego młodszy bart. Kilka osób na sali obróciło głowę w stronę wylewającego swoje żale faceta. Impala wprowadził nieprzyjemną atmosferę w barze. Jednak była jedna osoba, która tego nie odczuła – anioł. Castiel był zafascynowany do wszelkich granic człowiekiem-impalą. Przyglądał mu się przenikliwym wzrokiem. Pozbył się też jakiejkolwiek przestrzeni osobistej pomiędzy nim a Impalą dotykając co jakiś czas jego nogi czy kurtki sprawdzając czy aby na pewno postać stojąca koło niego jest prawdziwa.

\- W ogóle o mnie nie dbasz. Kiedyś byliśmy my dwaj i droga. Nic więcej. Zajmowałeś się mną, a teraz? Odkąd pojawił się ten twój aniołek w ogóle się mną nie interesujesz. Nic tylko cały czas się na niego gapisz. Do jasnej cholery jeżeli kochasz tego anioła to mu to wreszcie powiedz! Bo naprawdę nie mam już siły słuchać niczego na jego temat! I przestań mnie nazywać swoją Dziecinką! Jestem facetem, do cholery!

Dean z drżącą wargą spojrzał na Castiela, który zaprzestał dotykania Impali i również spojrzał na łowce. _Czy on się uśmiecha? Świetnie..._ Dean błagał w myślach żeby Impala niczego głupiego nie palnął. _I co teraz?_ Sam znał jego największy sekret, a ten pieprzony anioł zaczął się rumienić i przygryzać wargę. Czy on w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak teraz sexownie wygląda? _Pieprzony anioł. Czemu akurat wybrał sobie takie naczynie? Pieprzony Jimmy Novak!_

\- A teraz… Chce spróbować jakiegoś piwa. – Impala głęboko odetchnął i usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

 

 


End file.
